Teen Beach 2
Teen Beach 2 is an upcoming Disney Channel Original Movie and the sequel to Teen Beach Movie. The movie was announced in April 2014 and filming took place that summer. It premiered on June 26, 2015 at 8/7c on Disney Channel In the US and scored 7.5 million views. Plot The music-and dance-driven story picks up at the close of summer. With surf season over and high school back in session, laid-back Brady and studious Mack's relationship is headed for a wipeout when they receive a surprise real-world visit from their 1960s silver screen friends, Lela and Tanner, who have remarkably departed "Wet Side Story," quickly followed by their 1960s bikers and surfer friends led by Butchy, Cheechee and Seacat. Knowing first-hand that the “real” world and the movie world don’t mix, Mack and Brady do their best to convince Lela and Tanner to return to what they know, but Lela is reluctant to give up the sense of individualism and empowerment she’s afforded in Mack and Brady’s present-day world. In a race against time, Mack, Brady, and all of their "Wet Side Story" friends must quickly devise a plan and use the magic of Lela's necklace to get everyone back to their movie world before it's too late. Synopsis The movie begins with McKenzie "Mack" (Maia Mitchell) blindfolded by her boyfriend Brady (Ross Lynch). He is taking her to the exact place they met three months ago in the summer break for their 'Meet-iversary'. Brady then suggests that they act out the first time they met - By Wet Side Story. Brady was watching Wet Side Story on his tablet and asked her to watch 'the awesomest movie ever made' and if 'she didn't dig it' he would buy her a smoothie. But instead of watching the movie on his tablet, he sets up a projector and chairs and decorates the spot they met with lights and streamers. The two watch the movie, and at the end of it the cast from Wet Side Story sings the song Best Summer Ever. When the song ends, they reenact the first time they met, and go surfing where they rode waves under the moonlight. Once they are in deeper water, they sit on their boards and talk about starting school together. But then Mack realizes that she lost the necklace that Lela (Grace Phipps) gave her in Teen Beach Movie while she was surfing. The next day Mack and Brady return to their school Windy Bluff High School. Brady bikes to school in his usual outfit (a T-shirt, boardshorts and flip-flops) and stops at a bike rack next to his best friend Devon (Raymond Cham, Jr.). Brady tells him that he met a girl over the summer - Mack. Devon asumes that Mack is a laid back, chill surfer chick, because he can hardly see his relaxed buddy Brady with anyone else. Inside the school, Mack is handing out fliers for her Oceanography Club. Mack's best friend, Alyssa (Piper Curda), runs up to Mack, exited to see her and glad since she decided not to go to the prestigious school she declined to attend. Alyssa tells Mack about her summer and all about her time with the school heartthrob Spencer (Ross Butler) who appears to have developed a crush on Mack. Brady walks up with Devon and gives embraces Mack. Devon and Alyssa are suprised about Mack and Brady being together since the two appear to be polar opposites. When Brady tries to attange a meeting with Mack he becomes quickly frustrated by Mack's full schedual stocked with a plethora of clubs and study groups to attend, but Mack reminds him that they have Marine Biology together. In Marine Biology, Devon and Brady sit at the back of the class. Brady is sketching in his notebook but hastily shuts it as Mack and Alyssa walk in. When it comes time for lab work, Brady partners with Devon, and Mack with Alyssa, and curiously, Spencer somehow ends up with the two girls. Mack, Alyssa, and Spencer work together deftly and quickly while Brady and Devon struggle (all the while denying help). At the end of school, Mack gives Brady a bracelet which has the words Save the Beach on it to promote her Save The Beach Dance. Brady suggests that the dance had a Wet Side Story theme wear costumes. Mack kindly points out that she and Brady were the only people under fifty who have even heard of the movie. She then asks Brady if he is going to the college fair later that night. He agrees to attend, if only to spend time with her. Brady then heads home and begins to work on his surfboard designs. In the background, Wet Side Story is playing but he is so busy he doesn't notice that the movie plot of the movie changed. Instead of just Butchy (John DeLuca) and Tanner (Garrett Clayton) and the rest of the gang trying to disarm the diabolical weather,machine Lela wants to tag along, thinking fondly of Mack's lesson about self-reliance, but changes her mind out of uncertainty about changing to script. As Lela watches the boys run off, she walks down the beach and spotts something glinting on the sand... Mack's necklace! Brady was still busy working on his surfboards when he glanced at the clock and realized with a panicked jolt he is late to meet Mack. He quickly gets dressed and rushes over to the college fair on his bike. Mack was outside waiting for Brady even though the fair was nearly finished. Curious, Spencer asked what she was doing outside, but she then decides to check out the fair with Spencer instead of waiting for Brady. When Brady finally arrives he sees Mack and Spencer walking out of the fair talking to the rep from Oregon Costal College. Brady walks p to Spencer and Mack. Spencer was cordial talking to Brady but Brady is blatantly jealous and rude because Mack was with Spencer. Mack is upset with Brady because he was late and when she asks him where he's been, he shifts uncomfortably because hasn't told Mack about his surfboards and designs. The two then get into and argument about the way they are at school. With both of them upset and neither wanting to apologize, Mack stalks off. Mack is then seen sitting in a life guard chair while Brady writes and performs On My Own with Wet Side Story playing in the background. Again, with Brady focused on his music, he does not realize that the movie changed plot again. When Lela is singing Falling For Ya and falls into Tanner's arms she pouts and asks him to put her down because she doesn't want to live in the movie world and play her role, she wants to find Mack and gain independence. So Lela hurries out of the door with Tanner close behind. She then notices something in the water - Mack's lost necklace. Lela thinks it must be a sign for her to go to Mack's world so she sayd good-bye to the other bikers and surfers and makes her way out to the ocean with the necklace in hand and Tanner follows. In a flash, the two dissaper and re-emerged from the water onto a sunny, modern beach. Lela and Tanner were amazed by nearly 50 years of human progress, but also very lost. They eventually ask another teenager for help and he gives them his phone (and a few strange looks) to use. Not far away from where Lela and Tanner are, Brady is getting ready for his morning surf while Mack is cleaning up the beach. They are still upset with each other from the other day, but then Mack spots Lela and Tanner running up to them on the beach. They are confused and in awe. Lela explains that it was the necklace that transported them into the modern world but still unsure where they are, Tanner asks. Brady replies cheekily with "Let's just say we're in the future." From out of nowhere music starts playing and Lela and Tanner started singing Right Where I Wanna Be. Mack and Brady soon realize that Lela and Tanner brought the movie world with them. Mack and Brady knew that they were still characters without the capability to logically judge right from wrong or at least normal from strange, so they try to coax the two into disliking the real world. They decide to bring them to school the next day, but they needed a cover story. So the two agree that they were exchange students or cousins. Mack then brings Lela to her house and tells her that if she wants to go to school, she needs a modern look. Lela tries on Mack's clothes but whenever she showed Mack, they changed and looked like clothes out of the 60's. Mack quickly realized it is more movie magic. Back in the Wet Side Story, the bikers and surfers are feeling pretty uneasy and unsure what to do after Lela and Tanner leave, so they tried to cheer themselves up with a song. Chee Chee (Chrissie Fit) and Seacat (Jordan Fisher) sing Lela's song Falling For Ya but it just didn't seam right. Then, one of the surfers vanishes into thin air! The next morning, Lela, Tanner, Mack, and Brady head to school. Brady suggests to Mack that she should take Lela with her to Calculus so she would be begging to go home. But first, they give Lela and Tanner some ground rules: no clothes changing, hair wetting, or the thing Tanner does with teeth and most importantly NO singing. However, the rules of insignificant mortals like Mack and Brady are quickly broken by the moviestars. Soon, Lela and Tanner get the whole school singing Twist Your Frown Upside Down. At the end of the day, Lela and Tanner love school (even the learning) and don't want to leave. Back at Brady's house, Tanner tells Brady that he is worried that Lela wanted to come to the modern world because he wasn't satisflying enough for her. Brady also told Tanner that he hit a rough patch with Mack and is worried if the will work at school and they bond over relationship troubles. Tanner then noticed all of Brady's surfboard designs he was working on like the hydro-turbine one which can let someone surf with no swell! Tanner asks why he hasn't told Mack about it. Brady says he wasn't sure that Mack would want him spending so much time on something novel like this. While Brady and Tanner talk, Mack and Lela chatter in Mack's bedroom. Lela is infatuated with all of Mack's modern items and wants to try on some more clothes. This time, when Lela tries on one of Mack's outfits it did not turn 60's style, it stayed modern. Mack knew that Lela was becoming more and more part of her world so she exuses herself to quickly call Brady and tell him to meet her at the beach with Tanner. At the beach, Mack and Brady tell Lela and Tanner that they are just made up characters from a movie, so Mack and Brady try to convince Lela and Tanner that the real word isn't all that great by explaining it by a song called Silver Screen. But at the end of the song, Lela stubbornly tells them that she did not want to be someone who's lines are written for her, so she yanks off the necklace and throws it in the ocean. Back in the movie, Butchy and Chee Chee told the rest of the surfers and bikers about the disappearance of their surfer pal, and figure out that things have gone really awry since Lela and Tanner left. Then in the sand, Butchy notices the necklace Lela used to go to the modern world, so he suggested that they all go to save the movie. Back in Mack and Brady's world, Mack doesn't want to give up looking for the necklace Lela threw into the ocean. But they soon start to argue, while Lela and Tanner watch. They asked why they are fighting, but then they hear a familiar voice. It’s Butchy and the gang! They tell Mack, Brady, Tanner, and Lela about how their friend vanished and ask them to come back, but they refuse because they can't leave with Mack and Brady fighting. At Mack's Save The Beach Dance Spencer walks up to Mack and they start talking. Spencer tells Mack that he likes Alyssa and she gives Spencer her blessing to go dance with her, while she and Brady stay on opposite sides of the gym. Then the gym doors burst open, and most of the Wet Side Story kids pour in. Mack and Brady demand to know what they were still doing in their world. Tanner tells Brady that he is here for him and couldn't possibly leave just yet. Tanner tells Brady to have confidence and be himself, sometimes without seeking Mack's approval. Soon, everyone in the gym is singing and dancing to Gotta Be Me. After the song finishes Butchy tells Mack and Brady that they have to head home, but before he can finish what he is saying he started to sparkle and disappears, with the necklace in his hand! Lela asks, wide eyed, how Mack and Brady got to their world since they didn't have the necklace. Suddenly, Mack knew exactly they had to do to get home - they had to use the surfboard with the flower medallion embedded on the surface. But there was no surf! With more and more bikers and surfers vanishing, Lela and Tanner are soon the only characters left from Wet Side Story, so they have to think of something fast. Then Brady remembered his hydro-turbine surfboard which alllows someone to surf with no surf. He runs to his bike, grabs a small toolkit and asks Tanner and Lela to pry of the emblem of the board while he rushes home with Mack. He shows Mack all his idea's for new surfboards, even though he is nervous. Mack loves them and is very proud of him. They grab his invention rush back to Lela and Tanner. They use some tire glue to cement the emblem to the hydro-turbine board and get it out to the water. Then, Mack realized that they were in the extact place where they first met. Mack frowns, realizing that if they can't get Lela and Tannner home, therefore the movie never existed, meaning she never met Brady. They peform Meant to Be (Reprise 3). They say their good-byes and thank them for all they have done. Mack gives Lela a Save The Beach bracelet, and tells her to be herself and change the movie to how she wants it if she feels unhappy with it. They hug one last time. Lela and Tanner stand up on the board and turn on the engine but nothing happens, the motor won't start. Lela and Tanner started sparkling, only seconds away from vanishing forever. So Brady dives heroically under the water and opens the hatch, Lela gives him her bobby pin. He quickly fixes the engine with it and turns it on. The surfboard blasts off, carrying Lela and Tanner out to sea. Then they vanish into two streaks of light. Brady runs back to the beach and right past Mack (because they hadn't met yet.) Instead, Brady runs up to Devon but as they walk he notices Mack standing alone and asks Devon who she is. Mack walks up to Billy's Beach Burgers and Sushi where the Save The Beach Dance is in full swing. They'd been able to rent a giant movie screen to set up in the parking lot to play a 60's movie. They even got everyone into costumes from the film. As Brady and Devon bike past the cafe, the music catches Brady's attention. Brady and Devon go up to the event. Brady asks Mack what was going on. Mack explains that it's a fund-raiser to save the beach and the event has a 1962 theme. Devon asks Mack what movie they are showing. She nods to a poster on the wall that showed all the kids from Wet Side Story exept the title is changed. Now it's called Lela, Queen Of The Beach and Lela is leading the pack. Mack told Brady that if he didn't like movie SHE would buy HIM a smoothie. She then put on a Save The Beach bracelet on Brady, and leads him to the party. She climbs on stage and tells Brady "Sometimes you have to spontaneously break into song". And they perform the last musical number That's How We Do. Lela winks at them, Mack and Brady see, but dismiss the possibility it was meant for them and they introduce themselves to each other. Both of them re fall in love with each other again. Cast * Mollee Gray as Giggles * Maia Mitchell as McKenzie / Mack * Grace Phipps as Lela * Ross Lynch as Brady * Chrissie Fit as CheeChee * Garrett Clayton as Tanner * Piper Curda as Alyssa * Kent Boyd as Rascal * John DeLuca as Butchy * Jordan Fisher as Seacat * Jessica Lee Keller as Struts * Ross Butler as Spencer * Raymond Alexander Cham Jr. as Devon International Premieres * June 27, 2015 (Disney Channel Italy) * July 25, 2015 (Disney Channel Japan) * June 27, 2015 (Disney Channel Australia) * July 17, 2015 (Disney Channel UK) * July 18, 2015 (Disney Channel Hungary) * July 18, 2015 (Disney Channel Poland) * July 26,2015 (Disney Channel Southeast Asia) Soundtrack #Teen Beach 2 (Soundtrack) Trivia *Maia Mitchell and Ross Lynch kissed as their roles of Mack and Brady, even though it wasn't on the script. The kiss didn't make the final cut though. Goofs *When Lela first comes out of the water upon reaching Brady's and Mack's world, she is barefoot. She remains so as the ensuing song begins, but at the point when she is singing to the human mechanical man, she is wearing black heels. Not only do we not see her putting them on, but she was not even carrying them as she came out of the water.